Ter'angreal
Ter'angreal (pronounced: tear-ANH-gree-all) are objects of the One Power that perform specific functions. Some ter'angreal do not require the One Power to be used for their activation, such as the striped stone ring that Verin Sedai gave to Egwene al'Vere, and the twisted redstone doorframes that lead into the realms of the Aelfinn and Eelfinn. While not as rare as angreal or sa'angreal, the method of making them was believed to be lost for thousands of years, until recently. Aside from the White Tower, many ter'angreal have been found in the Stone of Tear, in Rhuidean and in Ebou Dar. Creation: Present Age The Seanchan are the only people who are known to possess the secret of creating ter'angreal, having been making'' a'dam'' for centuries. Upon encountering the Seanchan, Elayne Trakand came across the a'dam, and by studying one, she was able to work out how to replicate it, and from there extrapolated how to make certain other types of ter'angreal. She is the first initiate of the White Tower in millennia to discover this. She has been known to copy sleepweavers as well as the Fox head medallion. Nynaeve al'Meara has the ability to read ter'angreal and the Seals from the Dark One's prison, possibly related to her talent of Listening to the Wind, as she feels emotions that are somehow connected to the ter'angreal; however, it has been confirmed that merely because Nynaeve feels pain from a ter'angreal, its use may not be to inflict pain, but pain may have been the emotion felt by the person who last held the object. Recently, Aviendha has discovered that she has the Talent for discerning the use of ter'angreal just by holding them. Types The original uses of most ter'angreal are lost to the depths of time. A few, such as the silver arches which is used in the basement of the White Tower for testing to become an Accepted, are used safely for what may or may not be a related purpose to the original intent, but most are stored away safely. Ter'angreal which require channeling can be activated at times just by someone channeling nearby, sometimes with disastrous results. Aes Sedai have been burned out trying to study them, or been killed, or have simply vanished. The type which do not require channeling to be activated, like the Stone carving, seem to be more rare, although they are generally kept safely stored away, unless their purpose is known, to prevent accidents. Standing Flows It was hinted by Mesaana that most common ter'angreal used in the Age of Legends, even those that required channeling, could be used by non-channelers. When describing the function of a slender red call rod, she mentioned that powering it required simulating what she called the Standing Flows, described as an "always on" power source energizing any number of objects. This was done by weaving "hair-thin" flows of Fire and Earth at two of the "interconnections". No specification is given regarding the total number of "interconnections", but the wording implies multiple. No additional hints were given regarding the range and limitations. List of recorded ter'angreal See also *''Angreal'' *''Sa'angreal'' es:Ter'angreal Category:Items of Power Ter'angreal